ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Simango
Louisa Simango appeared in the "Lost in Brooklyn" story arc. She was portrayed by Brenda Pressley. Louisa is a resident and citizen of Mozambique. She is the wife of Roberto Simango. Her husband is an Ambassador. She is very strict to her children. However she isn't as strict as her husband is. She often lectures him when he gets too strict. She is the mother Malenga & Safira. She loves her children dearly. She is said to be a great baker and makes the beast yellow coconut pudding. Three years prior to the events of the story arc, her son and her husband got into a huge argument and altercation. Malenga had just graduated from high school. So her husband immediately wanted him to enroll in college. So he could continue his education. But Malenga did not want to. Instead Malenga wanted to paint and pursue a career as an artist. Roberto thought he was just wasting his time. Then they argued relentlessly. Until one day Malenga got up and struck Roberto and knocked him down. After this, Roberto was furious. He kicked him out and told him to never come back again. So Malenga left the country and she never saw or heard from him again. Then three years later, in September of 1993, her husband got a special assignment at the United Nations in the USA. So she traveled with her husband, daughter and bodyguard to the United States of America. There she and her family all rented fancy hotel rooms at the Steadmore Hotel. Then she and her husband temporarily enrolled their daughter in Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. In just a few days, she was pleased to see that her daughter quickly made friends with Tina Nguyen. Then her husband and their daughter got into a little argument. Safira wanted to spend the evening with Tina. Roberto wanted her to just go on a tour of the museum with him instead. She convinced her husband to let her have a bit time to herself. Or else she may leave them, like their son did. So she let them talk outside for a while, with Oko watching them. She didn't realize her own daughter had her own agenda for coming to the USA. She was unaware that for the past three years her son was coincidentally living in Brooklyn, New York. Also that he had been secretly writing letters to her the whole time. So her plan was, to find Malenga and to give him their late Grandfather's African Makonde carving. Then she and her husband were furious to find out that Oko gave her permission to venture out alone. So she and her husband made a strict rule. Safira was not go anywhere else, without them or Oko for the rest of their visit. Then soon, her daughter was fed up with going to boring lectures all the time and always following Roberto's strict rules. So Safira ran away and got lost. She and her husband called both the local police, and the police at the United Nations. Also she and her husband sent Oko to drive around the city to look for her. Then she and her husband got the surprise of a lifetime. Their son came back to them for the first time in three years, to help find Safira. She tried to keep the peace and control the arguing between her husband and son. She supported her son. She believed that it wasn't Malenga's fault that Safira ran away. It was Roberto's own fault for being far too strict. Then she got really upset and furious. So she snapped at her husband. She said with Malenga back, and Safira gone, it feel like one child in exchange for another. Then she pleaded asking them both why they all cannot just be a family again. Then soon, the Ghostwriter team figured out where Safira was. She had gotten herself trapped inside an old janitorial closet in the basement of the hotel. So the team informed her and her husband. So they got her out with the help of a hotel maintenance man. She was so happy to see her back safe and sound. Then she begged her never to do it again. Then she got her husband to stop lecturing their daughter. She told them the time had come to stop all of the fighting. So they can become a better family. Category:Characters Category:Protaganists Category:Minor Characters Category:Parents